AUN QUE NO TE PUEDA VER  ONESHOT
by IsaHimeko
Summary: *Después de 3 años de no verla, la extrañaba. Conversaciones por messenger, solo eso compartía con ella, y realmente... me cansé.  -¿Estas segura de lo que haces? -Sí, lo estoy -Dije firmemente. "siempre estaría ahí para ella, como ella lo estuvo para mi"


**AUN QUE NO TE PUEDA VER.**

Me encontraba aburrida, en la sala de debajo de mi casa. Era de noche. Decidí subir a mi habitación. Tenía que dormir, a la mañana siguiente tendría clases.

Tenía mi MP3 conectado a mi _soundock_. Se estaba terminando de escuchar la canción de _Inspiración de BENNY IBARRA_. Me encanta esa canción.

La siguiente que sonó fue: _Aun que no te pueda ver de Alex Ubago._

En eso recordé a mi amiga. Le había dicho que le inventaría una Historia para su cumpleaños, y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer un Son-fic?". Tome la libreta en la que escribo mis historias, regresé la canción y la volví a iniciar en lo que mi imaginación daba vueltas y mi mano escribía. Todo estaba en mi mente, solo quería plasmarlo en la libreta. Sería un buen regalo, y le demostraría cuanto la quiero.

HISTORIA:

_**-**__¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- pregunto Yuka antes de soltarme. Ella era una de mis nuevas amigas de la prepa, a la que conocí ahí. Pero nadie es, ni será mejor que __ella__._

_-Sí, lo estoy- Dije Firmemente._

_-Bien Kagome, esa es tu decisión- Sonrío y me soltó para poder dirigirme al escenario._

_La extrañaba, lo sabía. Tanto tiempo sin verla. Conversaciones por Messenger, solo eso compartía con ella; y realmente, me canse… la echo de menos. Hace más de 3 años que no la veo, la extraño y realmente espero que sea reciproco. Mi mejor amiga, __**SANGO**__, la persona que curo mis heridas más profundas, hechas por causa de lo que más quería… una amiga. La persona, que además de mi madre, velo por mí. Y como le he dicho siempre… Ella es mi luz. _

_Salí al escenario. Solo esperaba verla, solo quería que viniera. Abrasarla… me senté en el banco que se encontraba frente al micrófono. Había aprendido hace tiempo a tocar guitarra._

_Comencé a tocar… cerré mis ojos y… comencé a cantar: _

_-Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír. Si lo que quieres es huir, camina, yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa´ vivir…_

_Abrí mis orbes café, por los que siempre discutíamos… por su tonalidad… su color. _

_Voltee a la mesa que había apartado para ella, y vi un bultito en la pequeña oscuridad que allí había. Sentada… encendieron la luz, y la vi aun más, y cante más feliz por ella… para ella.-No tengo más motivos para darte, que este miedo que me da, de no volver a verte nunca más- y era cierto, tenía miedo de no volver a verla, a presenciarla a toda ella, de no ver sus sonrisas nuevamente… la quiero tanto _

– _Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento… ¡Hoy te echo de menos!-Era enserio… la extrañaba._

_-Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré. Que si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando, aun que no te pueda ver, aun que no te pueda ver… -Era cierto, siempre se lo decía. La expresión que más añoraba era esa que estaba mostrando… su sonrisa. Sonreí, por ella. _

_-De tantas cosas que perdí, diría, que solo guardo lo que fue mágico tiempo que nació un abril… miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti- Sin ella… para mi, todo era gris. Sin color, todo en penumbras. Era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, con la que viví momentos… momentos inolvidables. _

_-No tengo más motivos para darte, que esta fría soledad, que necesito darte tantas cosas más- Me faltaba mucho por darle como para separarme de ella – creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana, te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, ¡hoy te echo te menos! Yo solo quiero hacerte saber, amiga estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré. Que si te sientes sola, háblame, que te estaré escuchando aun que no te pueda ver, aun que no te pueda ver…_

_Siguieron sonando los últimos tonos instrumentales, mientras la observaba con una sonrisa. Estaba enfrente de mí, abajo del escenario. Se escucharon los ruidosos aplausos, pero los ignore y me centré en ella, le extendí mi mano, la cual ella tomo, sonreí y la jale con precaución de no lastimarla. La subí y nos abrasamos… y entonces le dije en un susurro quedito…_

_-Te eche de menos… amiga. _

-Fin de la historia—

Termine de escribir, la canción acabo. Decidí leerla para ver cómo me había quedado. Y al parecer… me quedó mejor de lo que imagine. Sonreí. Esta historia plasmaba lo que sentía y sobre todo la canción describía el mensaje que quería darle, que _"siempre estaría ahí para ella, como ella lo estuvo para mí"._

Cerré mi libreta, y la coloque en su sitio. Ahora solo faltaba esperar el día en que se la daría. Pero sería difícil mantenerme y no darle la historia de una vez, ya que me encanta regalarle cosas, pero también no soy muy paciente, y definitivamente… no sirvo para las sorpresas.

Le bajé un poco el volumen a la música. Me acosté y me arrope. Había mucho cochinero en mi cuarto… lo que me molestaba de eso era que tenía que limpiarlo. Después de pensar y sonreír, decidí darme por vencida y caí en los brazos de Morfeo… mañana seria un día increíble, ya que le contaría a mi amiga lo de la historia, mas no le diría de qué trataba, así la dejaría con la duda. Solo espero que cuando vayamos a la preparatoria, sigamos queriéndonos como hasta ahora.

_Eso era lo único que pedía… seguir siendo parte de su vida y ella de la mía. _

_**Fin.**_

_Autora. Isabel Astorga_


End file.
